1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data reproduction apparatuses, and more particularly, to a method for operating a reproduction apparatus via a user interface having a plurality of touch elements that enables users to conveniently and efficiently locate desired portions of a file.
2. Background Information
Apparatuses such as digital video recorders (DVRs) allow users to record, and later reproduce, relatively large amounts of audio and/or video content. Such content may be stored in the form of one or more files. Because the content of such files may be relatively large, users need a mechanism by which they can navigate through the files and locate one or more portions of interest.
One conventional mechanism that enables users to navigate through files of stored content is a jog/shuttle dial, which is often used in the film industry for professional DVRs. A jog/shuttle dial is generally configured as a knob that may be pressed in different directions. For example, pressing the knob to the right can cause content to be moved through in a forward direction (e.g., fast forward function), while pressing the knob to the left can cause content to be moved through in a reverse direction (e.g., rewind function). Pressing the knob harder in either direction may cause the content to be moved through at a more rapid rate, and its video content to be removed from the display device (due to the fast picture movement). While a conventional jog/shuttle dial enables users to navigate through files of stored content, it is disadvantageous in that it is often inconvenient and time-consuming for users to locate a desired portion of a file.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved technique for enabling users to navigate through files of stored content. The present invention described herein addresses various issues and provides, among other things, a method for operating a reproduction apparatus via a user interface having a plurality of touch elements that enables users to conveniently and efficiently locate desired portions, of a file.